Annabelle
by Dragonfire100
Summary: June takes in a new tenant, but who is she and how will she react to her new roommate and his visitors? OFC
1. Chapter 1

Possible Title: Annabelle

Summary: June takes in a new tenant, but who is she and how will she react to her new roommate and his visitors.

A/N The reason it says 'possible title' is because I haven't quite figured out if this is what I want to call it. Also this is a major work in progress and I have absolutely no idea where its going, that means chapters may be slow in coming-I'm also working on other stories too-so bare with me if you will please. Oh and hopefully enjoy it because that is the point!

Pairings: None

Genre: Drama/humor/family maybe a dash of hurt/comfort later on...

Chapter 1

Annabelle-Anna-Stone stopped to admire the building that would be her home for an unknown amount of time. It was a beautiful structure in the fading sunlight, and she took time absorbing every inch of it into her memory banks, noting that it would make a beautiful picture. She was glad she'd brought her art supplies along.

The front door opened then and out stepped June, she smiled as the elder women approached her.

"Hi June."

"Oh Annabelle its so good to see you, how long has it been?" The women said embracing her in a friendly hug.

"A long time, sorry to say I've lost count of the years, and please call me Anna."

June smiled at her."Come on inside, Kim will get your luggage." She said gesturing towards a maid that had come out to help.

"Thank you." Anna said to her as they approached the house.

"I'd forgotten how beautiful your place was." Anna muttered as they stepped inside looking around the foyer.

June chuckled."Thank you, but you _were_ quite young the last time you were here, I was so sorry to hear about your parents, they were wonderful people."

Anna smiled."Yeah they were." Her mind suddenly filling with old memories of them.

"I managed to fix up an extra room, its small but-." June lead the way upstairs.

"It'll be fine, I'm not planning on staying for to long."Anna said adding a 'hopefully' in her thoughts, before frowning slightly."Who did you say was staying in Byron's study?" She asked. June had been so enthusiastic on the phone about her coming to stay that she'd just breezed over the subject of her fairly recently acquired tenant.

"Neal, quite the nice young man reminds me a lot of my Byron, you'll get along." They walked down a hallway past the master bed room and what used to be Byron's study-now this Neal person's room-and on to Anna's.

"He isn't here right now but you'll meet him soon enough." June opened the door to a room that Anna immediately fell in love with.

"You have nice taste." She commented softly admiring the queen sized bed and absolutely beautifully dresser. The room was filled with colors of brown and dark red, small but quaint, comfortable, big enough for her. There was a vanity to her right, the wood smooth and shinny and she wondered vaguely what kind it was made out of. Another door opened to a small bathroom.

June smiled."Well, I'll let you settle in, I need to run a quick errand, I'll be back in an hour."

"Ok, thank you." Anna said sincerely.

"Your life will work out Annabelle, trust me, I speak from experience." June said with a warm smile before leaving.

Anna approached the full-length mirror sitting by the dresser. She was currently dressed in old jeans and convers. A black long sleeved shirt completed the attire and on top of that her shoulder length dark hair was in a loose ponytail with strands hanging in her face. Dark circles hung under her unusual violet colored eyes.

She looked tired...she felt tired. Turning away she gently pulled the sleeve of her right arm up to examine the bruises. They still hurt, and the ones across her back made it so she couldn't lay in such a position in bed.

She pulled the sleeve back down refusing to focus on her troubles, it was why she had came here, to get away from them and that was exactly what she intended to do.

*WC*

Agent Peter Burke frowned at the sight of a new car parked out in front of June's place. It was a classic red '66 Mustang. He hadn't ever seen it before and Peter took pride in remembering the cars that parked frequently in the area, and this one just stood out. Neal Caffrey whistled at the sight of it.

"Nice." He commented as Peter parked his car just behind it.

"Who's is it?" Peter asked suspicion lining his words. Neal shrugged as he unbuckled his seat belt. He got out approaching the classic car, the head lights of Peter's shining on the back of it.

"Whose ever it is they've kept it in prime condition."

Peter looked at it with less admiration then turned his gaze on the house."Was June expecting visitors?" He asked.

"Not that I know of, but we haven't exactly been able to have a decent talk in a few days." They'd gotten two cases in the past two weeks one dragging on after the other."Relax Peter I'm sure it's just a neighbors or something." Neal added looking over at his partner.

The suspicion didn't leave the agents face but his phone rang before he could reply. Neal smirked as Peter answered it.

"Hey El...no, no I didn't forget." The look on the agents face said he had, as he quickly made his way back to his car.

Neal lifted a hand in farewell, smirk still in place. Peter gave him a look as he hung up."Don't think I won't run those plates." He said.

Neal returned the look as he drove off. He glanced at the car again really not sure who it belonged to. June's car wasn't there ether but he doubted it belonged to her. He started towards the house deciding it wasn't as important as Peter took it to be.

Nothing seemed out of place inside, in fact it all seemed quite. As he headed upstairs a maid called out to him.

"Mr. Caffrey." He paused looking over the railing down at her.

"Yeah?" He said, curious.

"June hoped I would be able to tell you before you were surprised, we have a new guest who will be staying in the spare room for a couple of months."

Neal was surprised at the news."Really, who?"

"The granddaughter of some close family friends."

"Oh, thank you."

She nodded and walked away.

Neal continued on up, this he had to see.

The door to the spare room was open and he slowed as he approached it.

"Hello?" He said peeking in. No one responded and their wasn't anyone in the room, but there was two suitcases sitting by the bed. They didn't appear to have been opened yet. Curiosity still peeked he started searching the house.

After moments of searching he was beginning to wonder if she was even home. Then he found her. She was standing in the kitchen back to him. Her black hair was in a pony tale; she wore jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. He couldn't settle on an age without seeing her face.

"Hello."

She about jumped out of her shoes, spinning around knocking a mug off the counter onto the floor where it shattered, its contents spilling out.

"Sorry, sorry." Neal apologized quickly, realizing that he probably could've gone about this differently without scaring the crap out of her.

"Jeez!" She breathed hand over her heart, and after a pause she looked up at him. "No I-I'm sorry it's just you-" An awkward pause then-

"I'm Anna."

Neal smiled. Anna, looked to be in her thirty's.

"Neal Caffrey." He said stepping forward offering his hand to shake. She took it tentatively looking uncertain. Neal tried not do a double take when he saw her eyes, they were violet. Had to be contacts.

"Yeah uh June mentioned you." She looked tired, under those violet eyes were dark circles, there was an odd tenseness about her as well. She let go and looked down at the broken cup with a grimace. "Here barely a day and I've already broken something."

"Technically my fault, I do tend to have that effect on people."

She gave him a look but an amused smirk graced her lips.

"So you're a friend of June's." He stated.

Anna shrugged."Yeah." Turning she retrieved some paper towels and knelt down to clean up the mess.

He watched her for a moment."You know, theres people here who can take care of that." He said.

She looked up at him with a smirk."Are you offering?"

Neal slowly smiled back expecting her to look away and maybe blush-he liked having that effect on women-but she held his gaze smirking still before looking back down at her task.

"I was talking about the maids." He said.

"It's my mess." She said giving him a funny look as she stood.

He watched her with even more curiosity. What had June told her about him? She didn't seem at all spooked.

"She didn't mention anything else about me?" He asked.

"Who? June? Should she have?" Anna asked throwing away the soaked towels.

"Uh-well, I guess not." Neal grimaced inwardly.

"Ok." She said giving him another look.

"Oh my, Miss Stone please let me clean that up." Anna looked past him to the maid.

"It's all right I can-"

"Please I insist, would you like me to make you another cup?"

Anna put a stray strand of hair behind her ear."Uh, no, no thank you I think I'm just going to go to bed." She said."It was nice to meet you Neal." She said with a friendly smile before leaving the kitchen.

Well it was a short yet, interesting exchange.

"Did you need anything Mr. Caffrey?" The maid asked him and he realized he'd been staring after Anna.

"Uh no thanks think I'm gonna go to bed to." It had been a long day and he was starting to feel it.

"Vary well, good night." She said and Neal nodded before leaving.

*WC*

Anna entered her room and closed the door behind her. She leaned against it pulling her hair out of its ponytail running a hand through it.

Neal Caffrey seemed like an interesting person, considering how much she knew about him, which was nothing. Sighing softly she pushed away from the door and headed towards her suit cases.

She really wanted to shower but was so tired she figured it could wait until the morning. Retrieving some of her toiletries she scrubbed her face clean in the bathroom, slipped into her pajamas and sat on the bed contemplating on whether or not to take her pain pills.

Her back often bothered her in the middle of the night, the bruised mussels tightening and causing sharp pains to flare up. Problem was the pills more often then not gave her nightmares.

Sighing, she set the bottle on the nightstand and crawled under the covers switching off the light. Lying on her stomach, she wondered why Neal had asked if June had said anything else about him. June had mentioned he reminded her of Byron, and Anna _had_ heard story's...

Had he done something wrong? Maybe...The way he'd smiled at her as she'd moped up her spilled tea had nearly sent her heart into her throat. How she'd been able to hold his gaze was beyond her, luckily when she blushed her ears were the only things that turned pink and he didn't seem to have noticed.

And what was with the suit? Sure it had been nice, and she had to admit he did make it look good, but...

It was to late to be thinking about a guy, it was to early to be thinking about a guy, she hadn't come all the way out here for another relationship.

Anna sighed again softly, closing her eyes willing sleep to come, she didn't have to wait long...

A/N Do tell me what you think, remember work in progress people and plus its my first WC fanfic so go easy on me...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anna jerked awake with a wince. She was still lying on her stomach but her back was stiff the mussels tight from lack of use, painful.

She lay there for a moment trying to get her barrings and drudge up enough strength to get up. Wincing all the way she pushed herself up swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. Grabbing the bottle of pill's she took one out, broke it in half, and swallowed part of it dry. She wanted the pain to go away not be loopier then a kite.

Standing slowly she managed to make it to the bathroom and turn the shower on knowing the warm water would help loosen her up.

*WC*

Peter frowned when he pulled up to June's house. The mustang was still there, and he'd forgotten to run its plates. El had thrown him off a little with the dinner she'd planed last night with some friends, not to mention the fact that he'd forgotten.

Getting out of his car, he gave the mustang another suspicious look before heading towards the house.

"Hello Agent Burke, please come in." The maid answered the door.

He stepped in expecting Neal to be waiting for him, but he wasn't.

"Has Neal been down?" He asked her.

"Not that I've seen sir."

Peter sighed contemplating going upstairs to get him when he heard sounds coming from the back towards the kitchen. June's car wasn't out front, so it couldn't be her, and the maid had went in a different direction.

He went towards it expecting to find Neal but instead he found-

"Who are you?" She jumped and spun around a plate falling and shattering on the floor.

Her hand was over her heart as she said."People have got to stop _doing_ that in this house." Then grimaced down at the plate."At this rate I'll have broken all of June's dishes."

Peter eyed her for a moment, she was dressed in jeans and a long sleeved white shirt with purple flowers imprinted on it. Her hair was dark and the purple on her shirt brought out her eyes. Peter could only assume she wore contacts, he had never seen that color in anybodys eyes before.

He repeated his earlier question."Who are you?"

She looked up at him cocking an eyebrow."Who are you?"

"Peter." Peter turned at the sound of Neal's voice.

The conman was just slipping on his suit jacket. "I see you've met Anna." He said with a smile.

Peter looked from Neal to the women."Anna?"

"Anna." She stated smirking now.

"Apparently she's staying for a couple of months." Neal explained, now standing next to him.

"Courtesy of June." Anna added with a smile.

"And you're, friends with June?" Peter asked giving her a skeptical look.

"My parents were family friends, we used to live nearby." Anna explained.

"Didn't mention that last night." Neal said, and Peter nearly rolled his eyes at the way he was looking at her.

"Just like you didn't mention the fact that you were a felon." Anna replied smiling slyly.

Peter looked at Neal who easily hid his surprise at what she knew."He wouldn't." He said with a slight smirk.

"Who told you?" Neal asked.

"Maid, she also mentioned you. You are Agent Burke aren't you?" Anna asked looking at Peter.

Peter nodded."How much did she tell you?" He asked.

Anna shrugged."Everything."

Peter was about to ask if she could elaborate but Neal interrupted

"Did you brake something else?" The conman asked, looking down at the shattered remains of the plate.

Anna grimaced again looking at Peter. "He startled me." She gestured at him.

"Peter." Neal said giving him a look though he was smiling.

"It wasn't like I was sneaking around I-whatever we're late, we need to go." Peter said irritation lining his words. He'd figure out just who Anna was later.

Anna smirked as Peter turned.

"See you later Anna." Neal said, smartly placing his hat on his head.

"Bye." She said with a slight chuckle.

*WC*

"So, Anna-"

"I know as much about her, as you do Peter." Neal said as they drove to the beauro.

"You mean June didn't tell you anything?" Peter asked.

"Peter we've had one case after another the past two weeks, I've barely had time to even say goodbye." Neal replied.

"Well, did you get her last name?"

Neal gave him a look."You're going to run her name through the system, aren't you?"

"It's, just a precaution." Peter said slowly.

"Really, who do you think she is, a serial killer?" Neal asked.

It was Peter's turn to give him a look."I just think its interesting that June didn't tell you herself, that's all."

"Oh please, I bet you did the same to El before you started dating, or even asked her out for that matter." Neal said with a slight shake of the head.

"No I didn't." Peter grumbled though his words weren't vary convincing.

"Right." Neal said in an 'I don't believe you' way.

*WC*

Anna contemplated on what she wanted to do that day. Should she go out, or should she stay in? Or sketch, relax?

Sighing heavily she looked out the window of her room at New York city. Her heart did an odd little excited skip.

She hadn't lived in the big city since she was seven and now, well, it was calling to her in a way. Being cooped up just didn't sound to appealing right now...a smile crept across her face.

"A museum."

She spun around, heart skipping a beat then settling when she saw June in the doorway.

The older women smiled entering her room."When you were young, I know your father loved to take you to the Met, do you remember?"

Anna frowned slightly. Of course."It's been so long, I-how could I forget?"

"Well you were still fairly young sweetheart." She stopped just in front of her."May I also suggest perhaps treating yourself out on the town? I get the feeling it's something you really need."

Anna nodded smiling."Yeah, guess it wouldn't hurt."

June's smile broadened. "Ok, well I'll give you directions to the Met when you're ready, and there's a nice little restaurant you might want to try on the way back."

"Thanks June." Anna said smiling still.

"My dear, you deserve it." That said June left.

_'Ok the Met...what do I wear?'_

Anna approached the open suit cases on her bed eyeing their contents. Maybe dressing up a little wouldn't hurt.

She took out a white sundress that had a light purple ribbon around it.

"Perfect." She said aloud. Not to much, and with the lite white sweater and some well placed bracelets, her bruises wouldn't show.

Excited she proceeded to get ready.

*WC*

Peter resisted the urge to run the plate's to Anna's mustang upon arrival. He'd come to the conclusion that the vehicle belonged to her, it was the only explanation for it's presence.

He now sat at his desk going over their recent case, contemplating on what their suspects next move would be.

"Kohlby was seen at the Met."

Peter looked up as Jones entered his office, and his words settled in.

"What?" He said with surprise.

"Call just came in."

Peter stood quickly grabbing his jacket as Neal appeared beside Jones.

"Where are we going?" Neal asked.

"The Met, get another group of agents together, I don't want Kohlby getting away this time." Peter ordered.

Jones nodded leaving.

"So _you_ think surrounding a building to catch an expert art thief will work?" Neal said with a slight smirk.

Peter gave him a look as he walked past him out the door."There's no harm in trying." He replied briskly.

"If you say so." Neal said trailing after him. "At least I get to go to the Met."

*WC*

The museum was bustling with a normal weekday crowed and Neal moved easily through them as he walked the halls of the Met. Peter was coming along further behind and other various agents were coaming the building trying to blend in.

Kohlby had already left the building. At least that's what Neal figured. Why would the guy stick around? He was obviously toying with them, but Peter was being Peter and they had to make sure. Still that didn't mean Neal couldn't enjoy himself.

As he continued on he couldn't help but notice a women in a white sundress viewing a beautiful Monet. She was standing alone head turned up slightly as she looked at it.

He watched her for a moment. While most people moved down along the line of paintings she seemed quite taken with this one.

"Anna?" He recitnized her as he drew closer slightly surprised that she was there. She looked around at the sound of her name till she spotted him. For a moment he thought he saw a flash of fear in her violet eyes, but was so fleeting he dismissed it.

"Neal?" She turned to face him looking perplexed."Uh, hi."

She cleaned up nice, last time he saw her she'd looked tired, now the bags under her eyes were gone and her eyes looked bright and more relaxed. Her dark hair was straight and fell a little past her shoulders the lite white sweater seemed unnecessary but went well with everything else, and the purple ribbon brought out her eyes. Overall she was quite, pretty.

"I'd ask you why you're here, but that would be a stupid question." She said smirking slightly.

"Well, in this case not so much, since I'm not here to just view the art." He said.

_'Neal, quit flirting Kholby might still be here.'_ Peter's voice radiated from the device in Neal's ear, irritation clear in his words. He effectivly ignored him.

"You like Monet?" He asked gesturing slightly at the painting.

She looked at it."Uh yes, but I was just, well there's something different about it I mean I've studied art, seen this painting before, and maybe its just me but..."

Neal looked at the painting stepping up beside her to get a better look. He felt more then saw her glance at him and a lite smirk graced his lips. As he examined the painting he began to see what she meant. There _was_ something off about it.

"Whats that?" She said suddenly.

"Hmm?" He said absently trying to pin down just what was wrong with it.

"Right there." She lifted a hand and pointed to a particular part of the art.

He looked over following where she was pointing and smirked."Do you have a mirror?"

She looked at him with surprise but nodded."Yeah." She opened her clutch and pulled out a compack handing it to him.

He opened it and held it up to the painting. They both leaned in slightly to get a better look.

"Are those, initials?" Anna said.

Neal smirked."Yeah. Peter," He gave back her com pack."We've got a problem, Kohlby's already stolen a painting."

_'What?'_

The older man was suddenly making his way towards them, looking at Anna with surprise upon spotting her.

"Anna?"

"Hi." She said, if a bit awkwardly.

He looked at her for a moment then seemed to pull himself together focusing on Neal."Which one?" He asked.

"This one." He gestured at the Monet.

"How the hell did he pull that off?" Peter grumbled.

Neal shrugged."Who knows, maybe once we catch him we can ask."

Peter gave him a look."Jones you got anything?" He looked away from him as he listened to the other agents reply on his comm.

"Art thief." Anna said cocking an eyebrow looking at Neal.

"I did say I wasn't here just to view the art." He replied smirking.

"Right." She said smiling with slight amusement.

"Neal! Kholby's been spotted." Peter said suddenly, racing past him.

"Gotta go, see you back at June's."

"Uh bye." She said as he walked quickly after Peter, smirking.

*WC*

They'd spent two hours searching for Kohlby but there had been no sign of the man anywhere. And after hours and hours of observing security tapes and coming up on noting Peter was running on fumes. So when Neal told him about how Anna had been the one to notice that there was something wrong with the painting, he couldn't help the suspicion that grew.

"So you're saying _she _was the one that figured out it was a fake, not you?" Peter glanced at Neal from the drivers seat.

"Not exactly, she said that she thought something was wrong with it and I figured out what." He replied.

Peter shook his head."She shouldn't have left." He said with slight irritation.

Neal watched him for a moment."You think she's in on it."

Peter shrugged.

"Oh please, Peter come on-"

"She just happens to come across the one painting that's been replaced with a fake and _knows_ it?" The agent shook his head.

"June knows her, she let her stay in her house-"

"She also let _you _stay in her house." Peter interrupted. "And why are you defending her? You barely know her."

"You barley know her ether." Neal snapped and sighed."I thought you were going to run her name through the system anyway."

Peter hesitated."Well I was but-"

"You forgot." Neal said with a smirk.

"No, this case has just kept me busy, and I don't even know her last name."

"Since when has that stopped you, plus you could have easily had Jones or Diana do it." Neal pointed out.

"Well at the time, I guess it wasn't that important." Peter grumbled and Neal smiled with amusement. They pulled to a stop in front of June's, once again behind the red mustang.

Neal got out and Peter followed.

"You're going to question her now?" Neal asked looking over the top of the car at him.

"She walked away from a crime scene." Peter stated matter of factly, coming around the car to walk with Neal up to the house.

"You didn't exactly tell her to stay." Neal pointed out and Peter just gave him a look as they entered the home.

"Hello Agent Burke, Mr. Caffrey." A maid said as they walked through the foyer. They both gave her a nod.

Anna was descending the stairs at that moment, dressed a little more comfortable in jeans and a long sleeved gray shirt, her hair thrown into a lose bun.

Peter stopped, putting his hands on his hips, watching her. She spotted them and slowed.

"Hi." She said slowly, as if sensing something was wrong. "Why is he looking at me like that?"

"I'm looking at you like this because you left the area of a crime scene." Peter said.

She gave him the look now."You didn't exactly tell me to stay."

Neal snickered and Peter glared at him.

"Neal said that _you_ were the one that noticed something wrong with the painting." He said.

She stopped just in front of them, folding her arms and shrugging."Yeah so?"

"So, how?"

Anna frowned."I studied art in college." She said, as if that were explanation enough.

Peter shook his head."That doesn't explain-"

"I've got a photographic memory ok, I only need to see a painting once to remember exactly what one looks like. I love Monet's work and I've seen that painting before, the real thing just seemed, off."

"Off?" Peter still looked skeptical.

She narrowed her eyes. "Yes, off."

"You expect me to believe that you have got a photographic memory?"

"Am I a suspect or something?" She demanded after a moment, looking from him to Neal and back again.

"I, just thought it was a little odd that you were able to figure out it was a fake."

"I didn't know it was fake, I just said I thought there was something wrong with it." She gestured at Neal."He was the one who figured that out."

There was a moment of silence where Peter seemed to be contemplating his next move, and Anna looked like she was getting ready to argue her case further. Neal hated silence, and he was about to brake it when Peter sighed heavily and just went out and asked."Do you know Kholby?"

"I just got here yesterday, the only people I know are you, Neal and June." Anna replied, now not only looking genually confused, but thoroughly irritated as well.

"Ok, why are you in New York?" Peter asked.

She frowned."That's personal." Her expression had become slightly guarded at the question.

"Meaning you have personal business here?"

"Meaning I don't have to tell you anything, cause it's personal." She said irritation flaring up again.

"All right, fine." Peter eyed her for a moment."Do you paint?"

"Oh my gosh," She threw up her hands."What, now you think I forged that painting? Where do you think I hid the original? Up my dress?" She glared at him.

Neal snickered.

"I still find it interesting that _you_ were the one that noticed something wrong with the painting." Peter admitted.

Anna shook her head. Another moment of silence, then."I don't paint, I sketch."

Peter's hands dropped from his hips and he let out a heavy sigh.

"You're FBI, can't you just run my name through a system or something?" She challenged.

Neal smirked."Oh he was going to."

"Neal-"

"Annabell Stone, feel free." That said she stormed off towards the kitchen. Peter watched her go then looked at Neal.

"She's not another one of your friends is she?" He demanded.

Neal glared at him."No."

A/N And there you have it, tell me what you think...

P.S. Just to let yall know this takes place some time in season 2 haven't figured out where yet though...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N And here you have it Chapter 3 where all, shall be revealed...about Anna anyway ;) enjoy!

P.S. Just a small warning, this chapter will be rated 'T' due to some mentions of violence...

Chapter 3

Anna winced when some of the hot water she was poring into a mug splashed onto her hand. She cursed softly and immediately set the kettle down, going over to the sink to run cold water over the burn, pulling up her sleeve.

"So, Anna_belle_ huh?"

She sighed heavily. "I prefer Anna." She grumbled not bothering to look back at Neal.

"Why? Doesn't it mean _beautiful_?" He asked leaning up against the counter beside her.

She gave him a look, not in the mood."Is he always like that?" She growled turning off the sink and dabbing at her hand with a towel. The burn wasn't as bad as it felt.

Neal shrugged putting his hands in his pockets."No, well when he's not stressed out, even then though..." He looked at her, a glimmer of humor in his eyes.

Even if she wasn't in the mood for flirting, Neal didn't seem to be able to turn it off. She'd have to let him down easy.

"Right." Anna said and turned back to fixing her tea. Suddenly she realized that she hadn't pulled her sleeve back down and her bruise was showing. Hurriedly she did so, a feeling of awkwardness settling over her.

"He is going to run your name you know, so if you've got any felony's or anything..."

He didn't appear to have noticed, but how could he not have? Anna hesitated for a split second, but if he wasn't going to mention it...

"Oh, I'm a regular felon." She said sarcastically, facing him. There was still humor in his eyes, but she didn't miss the slight curiosity.

"You look it." He said smirking.

She shrugged picking up her mug trying to gather her thoughts. "Well, I'd say thank you but I'm not sure if that's a good thing."

He smiled slyly."That depends on what you've done."

Anna then realized what she'd just said and immediately felt slightly embarrassed. She glanced down at her tea knowing that her ears had turned pink now, but luckily not from his flirting. She looked up and studied him for a moment curious as to just whoNeal Caffrey_ really _was.

After a moment she realized what she was doing, and that the silence had quickly became awkward, even for him it seemed. Luckily he broke the silence.

"What did the maid tell you about me?" He asked.

She looked up at him and hesitated. He seemed genuinely curious but there was something else in his eyes, something she couldn't put her finger on.

"She said that you're a conman who consults for the FBI, and that you broke out of prison with only three months left on your sentience." She studied him as she spoke but he kept his expressions well guarded and controlled.

He laughed with little humor."Guess that about sums it up." For a moment she saw a flash of raw emotion that was quickly covered up with a smile.

Anna suddenly felt like things were getting a little to personal, and she was worried that he might start to ask her about why she'd come here.

"It must be interesting working with the man who put you away." She said. Neal easily adjusted to the change of subject, like a chameleon in a expensive suit.

"Peter's not that bad, he's just having it rough at the moment. This case has been tough."

"Is that why he's clutching at straws?" She asked smirking slightly, sipping her tea.

Neal shrugged again."Probably, I think he knows you aren't involved though."

"Well, I guess he'll know for sure tomorrow." A sudden dread filled her as she spoke. She hadn't thought that-would he know about Joe? About _everything_?

"Yeah, don't worry he dose it to everyone he meets, you know he actually did surveillance on his wife to see if she was dating anyone."

Anna clung to the humor trying to ease her worry."So you're saying he would've done it anyway."

Neal just nodded.

"That's, creepy."

He laughed."Yeah well that's Peter for you."

Anna couldn't help but smile a little, but she was still thinking about what Agent Burke would find out. "Right well," She stepped away from the counter. "it's been a weird day, think I'm gonna turn in." She headed out of the kitchen.

"What is that?" He asked suddenly and her heart jumped into her throat as she paused, turning slightly.

"What?" She asked softly.

"That smell, is it cinnamon?" He gestured at her mug.

"Oh," She looked down at it."Yeah, it is. Sweet and spicy tea."

He seemed to watch her for a moment and she suddenly felt like the one being studied now.

"Smells good." He said, and that easy smile returned.

Anna forced herself not to give him a look. Did he ever quit?

"Good night Neal." She said with a slight roll of her eyes as she left, missing the smile faultier on his face.

*WC*

Neal watched Anna leave.

He didn't know why, but he felt like he'd just been flayed wide open. Maybe it was the way she'd looked at him after he'd kidded about her having any felonies on her record. He couldn't recall Kate giving him the same look vary often, but when she did it hadn't ever been for quite as long, and she had always smiled looking away when he noticed.

Kate...

Neal shook his head and caught a whiff of cinnamon again, sweet and spicy...

Anna didn't react quite like any of the women he'd ever flirted with, though clearly she wasn't in the mood, but before when he'd first met her she'd reacted in about the same way.

And what about that bruise on her wrist, it looked like someone had grabbed her, hard. He suspected that Anna's reasons for coming here weren't good, maybe Peter would find out more tomorrow. June probably knew, but Anna had more then likely asked her not to say anything.

Sighing softly, he pushed away from the counter starting for the stairs and froze when he heard a yell. Realizing it came from up stairs, he quickly ran up.

*WC*

Anna dropped her mug grabbing an umbrella out of the bucket by the door upon seeing the man in her room."Who are you?"

The man jumped and spun around. A pause where he stared at her, wide eyed hands up, then Neal appeared.

"Whoa Anna!" He stepped into her room."Relax." He said grabbing onto the umbrella, gently forcing her to lower it. "This is Mozzie, he's," He glanced at the man." a friend of mine."

"Well dose he want to explain why he was in my room?" She demanded.

Neal looked over at the shorter man."Moz?" He cocked an inquiring eyebrow at him.

The man shrugged looking at her a little nervously. "The door was open."

"An obvious invitation for you to just, come right in. "Anna said sarcastically glaring daggers at him.

"I didn't know someone else was living here." Mozzie said looking at Neal now.

Anna folded her arms with a heavy sigh, trying not to tremble. She hated being so jumpy, and now she had broken yet _another_ one of June's dishes.

"Moz." Neal gestured out the door to his across the hall.

"Leaving." Mozzie said, quickly exiting the room.

Neal looked at her apologetically."Sorry it's kinda his nature."

She just shrugged feeling suddenly embarrassed for over reacting, not meeting his gaze. "Yeah well, I get the feeling that even if my door wasn't open..."She trailed off chancing a look up at him.

Neal was smiling with amusement, but the look of apology was still there."Yeah but, he's harmless."

There was a pause where Anna really just wanted him to leave. "Well, I was just about to get ready for bed so..." She trailed off suggestively.

Neal seemed to watch her for a moment then nodded and left. Sighing softly she hesitated before kneeling down to pick up the broken mug. Her hands shook as she reached down and she paused balling them into fists not noticing Neal watching, before he entered his own room.

*WC*

Neal glanced at Anna's closed door as he left his room the next morning.

Last night had ended interestingly enough. Mozzie had asked a few questions about her and he'd asked why he was even in her room.

_"Curiosity mostly, I saw her suitcases open on the bed." Neal gave him a look._

_"I didn't take anything," Mozzie insisted. "I wasn't even there vary long before she hit me over the head with an umbrella."_

_Neal smirked. "She didn't hit you Mozz."_

_"She would have and you know it." Mozzie gripped._

_Neal shrugged and leaned back in his chair, recalling how Anna's hand's had shook as she picked up the broken cup. She'd felt genuinely threatened._

_"She was scared." He muttered._

_"Of what?" Mozzie inquired as if knowing just how 'threatning' he looked._

_Neal shook his head."I don't know." _

Neal headed down stairs, maybe Peter had figured out what exactly.

*WC*

"Morning." Peter said glancing up at Neal as the ex-con entered his office.

"Morning." Neal said, then seemed to hesitate and Peter looked up at him questionably.

"Have you ran Anna's name yet?" He asked after a moment.

"I'm having Dianna do it now, why?"

Neal took off his hat, toying with it as he told him a few things about what happened last night, after he'd left.

"She had bruises on her writs Peter, like someone had grabbed her, hard."

Peter sat back in his seat eyeing him for a moment. "We'll find out once Dianna's done, if somethings wrong if her life is being threatened, I'll look into it myself. In the mean time," He slid the file towards him. "we focus on Kohlby, looks like he might have an accomplice."

Neal glanced down at it, then took a seat.

Peter watched him for a moment vaguely wondering why he was so interested in a women he barely knew.

*WC*

Anna looked up from her sketch book when someone knocked softly on her door.

"Miss Stone, Agent Burke is here to see you, he's waiting downstairs."

Anna stiffened. Agent Burke? He must have found out...Her heart started to race.

"Uh ok, thanks." She stammered.

_'Easy Anna, you don't know that exactly.'_

Maybe he was just here to talk about what happened at the Met again. She closed her sketch book setting it and the pencil aside. Slipping off the bed, she made sure to pull down the sleeves on her shirt to cover the bruises and headed to the door.

She paused as she grabbed the nob.

Part of her knew that this was not going to be about what happened at the Met, not a chance.

Still, taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

*WC*

(Peter stood inside June's house looking up the stairs, still trying to figure out how he was going to go about doing this. He'd told Neal he was meeting Elizabeth for lunch, but in reality he'd just wanted to talk to Anna alone, keep what was obviously personal to her personal. From what he'd read in the file Dianna had managed to pull up on her, it was possible that her life was still at risk.

Peter tried not to pace telling himself this was all routine, but it wasn't...he sighed heavily. This was not going to be easy.

*WC*

Agent Burke was standing just off to the side at the end of the stairs, a sort of worried look on his face. Anna descended them slowly, wincing when a step creaked suddenly under her foot half way down. He looked up at her then and she tried to put on an easy smile.

"Come to see if I've got that painting?" She asked, trying to sound strong, but knowing her voice wavered slightly.

"Uh not exactly." He said looking slightly uncomfortable. She met him at the end of the stairs. "I came to apologize about that actually, and," He paused placing his hands on his hips."I wanted to ask you a few questions, about why you're here."

Anna's heart immediately went into her throat. "Wh-what?" So much for composure, she practically choked on the word.

"I read your file." He said with such bluntness that she knew he knew everything. Anna suddenly felt vary small.

"Oh." She said softly, feeling awkward.

"Look I-Im not here to pry I just want to know what happened, to see if I can help, in any way. But if you don't want to talk, that's fine."

Anna hesitated eyeing him. He seemed genuinely concerned but also vary awkward. Should she tell him? It would help take some of the burden of fear off her shoulders and to be perfectly honest she was dying to tell someone the truth. But it hadn't been safe, was it safe now? Could she trust Agent Burke?

"Do you want some coffee?" She blurted out the words before she even fully came to a decision.

Burke actually looked a little surprised and even stammered a little as he replied."Uh yeah, sure."

*WC*

Peter watched as Anna poured herself some tea, noting that her hand's shook a little.

"We don't have to do this." He said.

"No no I-I want to." She said setting down the teapot. "I'm just trying to figure out where to start." She looked out towards the skyline, a light breeze rustling her hair. "You know I, haven't even been out here yet." They'd gone out to the terrace, he'd thought it'd be a little more private.

Peter hesitated then said."Why don't you tell me about Joe."

Anna laughed but it was bitter, void of any humor. "Joe, well, he's a piece of work." She paused looking down into her steaming cup for a moment. "I met him seven months ago, he was vary, charming, unfortunately..." She bit her bottom lip. "We'd been going steady for about four months when, well I started to notice things."

"Like what?" Peter inquired.

"He never wanted to go to his place, he wore expensive watches, cuff link's; he told me he worked at a car dealership, I mean what person can afford those things on that kind of salary?" She sighed grimacing slightly. "It got weirder when he started giving _me _expensive gifts, in particular a diamond bracelet and a small crystal swan, for my birthday. I asked him how a man working at a car dealership could afford these things, just friendly curiosity." She shook her head slightly." He got defensive told me he saved up for them, but it was the _way_ he said it, I just didn't believe him." She cupped her mug in both hands."Clare, my friend, told me to get the bracelet appraised so, I did. It was worth fifteen thousand dollars."

Peter leaned back in his chair with a frown. "You confronted him about it."

"I was worried it was stolen I-I mean if he was lying about where he works and what he dose for a living maybe he was married." Another pause."He, told me I should just be thankful, that I was lucky to even have a guy like him. I threatened to take the bracelet to the police, to be sure." She grew quite and watching her, Peter knew that this is where it really started to get ugly.

"He hit me," She reached up and touched her right temple near her eye. "told me that if I were ever to do anything so stupid, he'd kill me."

"And?" Peter winced inwardly knowing that if El were there, she'd chastise him for being to pushy.

"And I hit him back, threw the bracelet at him, and got out of there."

Peter smirked slightly but said. "You didn't keep the bracelet?"

"I didn't want any part of him, I know it was stupid but I panicked. I ran to Clare's and we went to the police together. I told them everything, about the bracelet, I even pressed charges against him for hitting me and threatening me."

"But?" Peter said.

"But they ran his name through the system and didn't come up with anything, and since I didn't know where he lived there wasn't much they could do." She shook her head. "Joe had never met Clare and I'd never mentioned her so, I went and stayed with her for a while. Two months went by; one day there was a knock at the door." Anna paused again and Peter could see her jaw muscle working as she tried to keep her emotions in check. If she started crying, he knew he'd be at a loss.

"I-I didn't hear it, I was in the laundry room, Clare's dryer is abnormally loud..." She bit her bottom lip again."It wasn't Joe, but, the man hit Clare over the head with a bat then, came looking for me."

The brutality of the what came next, had Peter gripping the table till his knuckles turned white.

"I didn't see him till the last minute," She paused swallowing back obvious tears." He just kept hitting me." She whispered.

Feeling increasingly more awkward Peter floundered for a moment, then managed to say."You don't have to keep going."

"No," She sniffled."No it's ok, it's almost over...after that he put me in the trunk of his car, luckily Clare's neighbor heard my dog barking and called 911, they got to me just in time."

A long pause followed, but to Peter's surprise Anna didn't shed a single tear, though they threatened to fall towards the end.

She sighed heavily then, slumping back in her chair, he didn't miss the slight wince. "Doctor's said I was lucky, he hit me more on the back then any where, bruised me pretty bad broke a few ribs." She folded her arms, as if warding off a chill. "I'm certain Joe hired him to kill me."

"They link him?" He asked.

Anna shook her head."No, the guy was killed in prison before he could talk. They said there wasn't enough evidence to link him to Joe so..." She trailed off and Peter nodded to confirm he knew what she was getting at. "The case is still open but not much is happening, they're still looking for Joe, it's like he fell off the face of the earth."

Peter frowned."Why didn't they put you into protective custody?"

"Again, not enough evidence, in fact a few people think I'm making this all up." She paused giving him an uncertain look.

"I don't think you broke your own ribs Anna." Peter said-he'd read the medical report-he believed her, he'd seen enough victims to know. She smiled slightly, a real look of relief flooding her features.

"I wanted to get out of town, get as far away as I could so, I looked for the oldest friend I knew."

"June."

Anna smiled."June, not even Clare know's where I am."

"Who does?" Peter asked.

"My lawyer."

"No one else?"

Anna shook her head once."No one else."

He nodded and they sat in silence for a moment. Anna sipped her tea and he didn't miss how tightly she was gripping the mug.

Anna was still terrified that Joe would come looking for her, and rightly so.

"Listen," He said reaching into one of his pockets."if anything come's up, and you feel threatened, give me a call." He placed one of his card's on the table and slid it over to her.

She looked at it for a moment, then reached out and took it, giving him a grateful look.

"Thank you." Her voice was strained, and she looked on the verge of tears again.

More silence, and Anna seemed to be trying to pull herself together. "You're not gonna tell anyone else about this, are you?"

Peter contemplated for a moment telling her that Neal had asked him to see what she was into but..."No," He continued carefully." under the circumstances though, I think you should, if Joe does come after you, Neal and June both have a right to know if they will be in danger."

Anna looked down at his card fingering it for a moment, then nodded slowly. "You're right, I'll tell them."

A/N I'm nervous just tell me what you think! *taking deep breaths* Sorry this chapter had my own head spinning. If you're interested in betaing, go ahead and send me a private message. :)

P.S. Anna-means gracious

Belle-means beautiful

.com


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Ah chapter 4 sorry it took so long I had a bit of trouble writing it and writer's block attacked like the plague, anyway I hope you at least enjoy it. Contains minor spoilers for the episode 'Need to Know' of season 2

Chapter 4

Anna sighed softly as she finished up the shadowing on a picture of her dog Sam. She'd drawn the German Shepherd with ear's pricked and what she thought was an inquisitive look on his face.

She missed the big ball of fur who was currently staying with Clare. Having raised the dog from a puppy he'd grown very protective of her; he'd been out back when Joe's guy had attacked her and Clare. Still, it was his insistent barking that had caused the neighbor to notice something was wrong, as Sam was normally very quiet.

Anna set her sketch book aside. The talk with Agent Burke had drained her and she felt a tiredness that was more than physical. A more deep-set weariness that had settled into her heart.

"...Neal and June both have a right to know if they will be in danger."

She groaned, burying her face in her hands, dreading the moment when she'd have to tell two more people about her predicament, two people who she was going to be living with for who know's how long. She wasn't even sure she fully trusted Neal, June yes but Neal?

Anna sighed running her hands through her hair.

She _really_ missed Sam. The dog was a solid comfort in her chaotic world. Swinging her feet onto the floor she reached for her phone on the beside table.

She'd have to settle with some comfort food instead.

*WC*

Neal stepped out of the cab glad to be home. He paid the driver, and started towards the house just as a car with Polly's Pizza imprinted on its passenger side door pulled up. He paused as he headed up the steps, watching as a guy got out, retrieved a pizza from the back seat, and headed towards him.

"Hey man, I've got a pizza here for an Anna Stone?" The guy said reading off a piece of paper.

"Uh yeah, she lives here." Neal said just as the door opened behind him. Anna appeared then, walking quickly up to them.

"Anna Stone?" The guy said.

"That's me." She said handing the guy some cash."Keep the change." She added accepting the box.

Neal smirked at her as the guy drove away."Pizza?"

She shrugged."Tough day." Then started towards the open door.

"So are you gonna share?" He asked, smirk back in place as he trailed after her.

"I don't think you'll care much for my choice of toppings." She said as he closed the door behind them. He gave her a look.

"What? Anchovies?"

She pulled a face."Eww no, nothing like that."

"Can't be any worse." He said as they stopped at the foot of the stairs.

She hesitated then opened the box.

"Pickles?" Neal cocked an eyebrow at her.

She shrugged closing it."Don't ask."

She was wearing long sleeves again, and Neal wondered if Diana had finished getting her file before they'd gone after Kohlby.

He shrugged putting his hand's in his pockets."I might be willing to try a slice, I had a pretty tough day too."

Anna started to smile then seemed to stop, glancing up the stairs. She suddenly looked very reluctant.

Neal tried not to frown as he realized what he had just done. Given the wrong impression. It wasn't like he didn't find her attractive, he just wasn't wanting to start anything, especially so soon after Kate...

Still that didn't mean he didn't want to get to know her, as a friend.

He toned down his smile a little, hoping to seem more friendly than, well...Which if he had to admit, wasn't exactly easy, for him that is. This was gonna be a little awkward.

"Nothing serious." He added, and she looked up at him a bit sharply.

After a moment, understanding entered her violet eyes, and her smile returned if a bit small.

"Sure, ok."

*WC*

"He put a gun to your head?" Anna said looking a little shocked. She was already on her second slice.

Neal had at least tried it with the pickles, and a moment after taking his first bite, Anna had laughed telling him she wouldn't be offended if he wanted to take them off.

He took another bite of his pizza pickles still on-it wasn't bad, it was in its own little medium-and took a sip of some cheap red wine that he had failed to touch since Peter brought it over day's ago.

Weirdly enough, it didn't taste bad with the pizza.

Anna had declined any wine, settling instead for a Dr. Pepper she'd gotten from the downstairs kitchen.

Neal shrugged as he swallowed. "Not the first time I had a gun pointed at me." He said.

Another few things he noted about her-for Neal was an observer of people-she sat on the edge of her chair, and never once sat back in it. She was a little more relaxed, more rested, her violet eyes bright, and yet...there was something else about her demeanor that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Sound's like a fun job." She said with a smirk, taking a sip from her soda.

"Well, it has it's up's and down's." Neal returned the smirk, trying not to think about the bruise that was starting to develop on his right temple from the muzzle of the gun.

"I'll say, you get to make _legal_ con's."

He chuckled. "Yeah something like that."

There was a moment of silence, nothing awkward, as they both took sips from their respective drinks.

"So," Neal said setting down his glass."you sketch."

Anna faked a groan of irritation."I had to let that slip." She grumbled, but was smiling slightly.

"That bad huh?"

"Oh no I-" She stopped upon seeing the satisfied smile on his face."Not funny." She grumbled narrowing her eye's but they still held a twinkle of amusment."It's just, something I do in my free time, nothing serious."

"So, do you keep a book?" He inquired.

"Yes, but you don't get to see it." She replied with a smile.

Neal chuckled. "It can't be that bad." He said.

She shrugged. "You'll never know." A mischievous glint joined the amusement in her eyes. He bit back a laugh, but couldn't keep the smile off his face.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. Neal stood giving her an 'Im sorry I've gotta get this' look as he approached the it.

"Moz." Neal said with some surprise. He hadn't expected the man to come by.

Mozzie entered the room looking a little ruffled around the edges."Neal we need to talk-" He stopped upon seeing Anna sitting at the table. She gave him a look as if to say, 'what?'.

"Uh what is _she_ doing here?" Mozzie asked taking a step back as if he expected her to come at him with another umbrella.

"Relax Moz, we were just talking." Neal said a little amused by his friends discomfort.

"Oh really." Mozzie eyed her and she met his gaze without flinching. To Neal it looked like she was trying not to laugh."You don't work for the Suit do you?"

"Moz-" Neal started to chastise but Anna interrupted.

"It's ok Neal, think I'm gonna turn in." She stood and Mozzie took a further step back as she passed him. "And no I do not work with or for Agent Burke, if that was who you were referring to." She said smirking.

"Thanks for the pizza." Neal said.

"I don't mind sharing." She replied giving him a half-smile before leaving.

Once the door was closed-Mozzie watching her every move-the little man looked over at him.

"Was that a date?" He inquired bluntly.

Neal gave him a look and replied flatly "No." nearly rolling his eyes. He was _not_ ready for a relationship, the thought of moving on from Kate still sent a pang sharply through his heart.

As if sensing that he'd been a little to harsh and had hit a soft spot, Mozzie changed the subject.

"Well I suppose you're wondering why I'm here."

"It is kinda late Moz." Neal said eyeing the man.

"Yes well, I've got some more intel on the music box that I felt couldn't wait."

They spent the next two hours talking about the box, and new theories upon its whereabouts, all thought's of dating fully vanishing from Neal's mind.

*WC*

"Morning."

Peter looked up at the sound of Neal's voice as the younger man entered his office.

Neal gave him a look. "You look exhausted." He commented.

"Oh, I don't sleep well when Elizabeth's out-of-town." Peter said with a heavy sigh.

"Well if her company keeps taking off the way it is," Neal said removing his hat."You can retire early and become a house husband."

"Because when you look at me you see soap operas and housework." There was a pause as they both took sips from their coffee.

"So, you get anything on Anna yesterday?" Neal asked suddenly, catching Peter slightly off guard. He considered for a moment how much he should tell the ex-con.

Leaning back in his chair, he nodded.

"I did."

Neal waited expectantly for an answer. When Peter didn't continue he frowned."What is it?"

"She obviously hasn't told you yet." Peter sighed closing the file he'd been reading. "She told me she would, guess she hasn't got around to it yet." _Or hasn't racked up the courage to._ Peter equated it to stress and fear, she'd probably been advised by her lawyer and the police not to say anything. The fact that she'd told him more than likely put a toll on her and now having to tell Neal _and_ June? She couldn't be taking it well.

"Is she in danger?" Neal asked.

"For the moment, no, but her situation is, complicated." Peter eyed Neal as he spoke, wondering how Annabelle Stone had managed to effectively wriggle her way into both their lives. Neal seemed the most concerned about her well-being, and he wondered...no, no it was too soon after Kate's death, Neal couldn't have moved on so quickly, of that Peter was certain.

"Complicated?" Neal questioned, obviously fishing for more.

"Yes," Peter gave him a look."You're not getting much more out of me Neal, you'll just have to be patient she'll tell you when she's ready."

Neal nodded, but Peter knew him, it was obvious he still wanted answers. He'd just have to distract him, luckily, they had a possible case.

"In the mean time," Peter picked up a remote switching on the tv in his office."We've got a new case."

As they discussed Gary Jennings-the potentially corrupt politician-Peter couldn't help but notice the slightly distracted look in Neal's eyes.

He had a feeling that Anna was going to be playing a bigger role in all thing's Caffrey in the coming weeks or maybe even months.

*WC*

Anna absent-mindedly flipped through the pages of her sketch book, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her shoulders. She looked up, once more admiring the New York skyline.

She'd spent most of the day relaxing, having gone out a little earlier to do some shoping-something June insisted she do-even though she had little money.

She sighed wondering if she should get a job. She felt bad enough not being able to pay June any rent, after all she hadn't seen the woman in years and she'd taken her right in without a second thought.

The older woman didn't know much about her predicament, all Anna had told her was that she was having serious problems with her ex. She didn't doubt that June suspected the severity of her situation, which was probably why she'd said yes.

Re-positioning herself in her seat, she began to lightly sketch the skyline. There was a long moment of relaxing silence, broken suddenly by a familiar voice.

"What are you doing here?"

She nearly fell out of her chair, pencil and sketch pad flying, cursing as a spasm clawed at her back. She glared back at Mozzie.

"Must you sneak around?" She snapped.

"I wasn't 'sneaking around'," Mozzie replied approaching her, using air quotes.

"Well congratulations you still managed to scare the crap out of me." She growled, awkwardly rubbing at her back.

"Yes, it's my new goal in life I assure you." Mozzie said flatly.

She glared at him again. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I just asked you that question." He said with clear irritation.

"I live here." She supressed the surprise that her own words brought on, thankfully Mozzie didn't seem to notice. But it still looked like she'd managed to ruffle his metaphorical feathers.

"Oh right June's new 'temporary' tenant...what'd you say your name was?"

Anna straightened as the spasm started to ease, holding back a wince. "I didn't." She growled eyeing her sketch pad and pencil. She wasn't sure she wanted to risk another spasm, this one had thankfully been small.

Mozzie narrowed his eyes. "It's Anna right? Why are you even here?"

"Oh, that's none of your business." She growled. If there was one person she was _not_ going to tell about her predicament, it was Mozzie.

Mozzie continued to scrutinize her with narrowed eyes and she continued to return it with a glare. The little man was not even close to intimidating an answer out of her.

"Mozz?"

The sudden appearance of Neal had both of them jumping, luckily Anna's back decided it would not protest the movement to harshly this time.

Neal looked from Mozzie to her and back again, as if trying to piece together the odd situation.

"I found her lurking in your room." Mozzie said.

Anna snorted rolling her eyes. "Oh yes, I've been busy pilfering through your things for the past two hours, not worried at all that I might get caught. In fact, I was planing on just jumping off the terrace with the parachute I have conveniently strapped to my back."

This time Mozzie rolled his eyes. "Oh please, this place isn't nearly tall enough to-"

Neal smirked interrupting. "I'll be sure to check if anything's missing." Stepping forward he retrieved Anna's sketch pad and pencil. "Yours?" He asked holding them out to her.

"Yes, it seems like I'm gaining the propensity to drop things," She took back her things, quickly flipping her sketch pad closed. "luckily, it wasn't one of June's dishes this time."

"I see you guy's are getting along." Neal commented. Anna could practically taste the amused sarcasm.

"Swimmingly." Mozzie grumbled and Anna couldn't help but cock an amused eyebrow at his choice of word.

Neal chuckled. "Come on Mozz, she can come out here when ever she wants."

Anna made sure to give Mozzie a smug look at the proclamation. He just glared back.

"Well, maybe she could give us some privacy now, I'd like to discuss some things." Mozzie gripped.

Anna supressed her laughter. Though Mozzie was turning out to be a pain in the neck-or back apprently-she couldn't help but find the odd little man funny. "Of course," She said deciding not to risk any further spasms just to get away from him."everyone's intitled to their privacy." She smirked at Neal as she stood and he smiled, back humor in his eyes.

They all made their way back inside, leaving the door open. Mozzie seemed to be pretending that she'd already left and settled himself behind a small desk, grabbing a paper and pen.

"You _are_ welcome out there any time." Neal said as if to reassure her.

Anna smiled. "I know." She opened the door. "Have a nice _private _chat." She said loud enough for Mozzie to hear and smirked when his shoulders stiffened slightly.

Her gaze returned to Neal's for a moment and the look she saw there nearly made her pause. He looked, concerned?

She managed to get the door closed without much pause.

What had Agent Burke told him? How much had he told him?

Anna frowned as she made her way back to her room.

And here she thought she'd be able to relax at June's.

*WC*

Neal stared at the door for a moment after Anna had left, curiosity gnawing away at him.

What was she in to? And why did he care so much?

He knew why, ever since's Kate's death he didn't want to see anyone else he knew get hurt, even if he hadn't known them for very long.

An image of the burning remains of the plane flashed through his mind's eye, and he felt his heart quicken.

"You figure out why she's here?"

Mozzie's voice broke through his reverie and he blinked turning to look over at him. It took him a moment to process what had just been said, and shake off the slight rise in his emotions.

"Uh, no, no Peter wouldn't tell me." He started to pace, absent-mindedly grabbing an orange from the bowl on the table. "He did say it was complicated though, and that she would tell me eventually."

"Eventually?" Mozzie looked up from the paper he was writing on."You want me to see what I can find out? Because with her 'eventually' might mean never."

Neal contemplated saying yes, but honestly he liked Anna, he didn't want to see her hurt if she found out he'd been snooping around about her.

"Just because you don't like her doesn't mean she isn't a nice person Mozz." He said managing a smirk. His heart was starting to return to its normal rhythm as the conversation went on.

Mozzie gave him a look."It isn't that I don't like her," Neal snorted and Mozzie glared at him but continued. "I just find her presence, disruptive."

Neal shook his head his smile genuine now."Right."

Mozzie gave him a look, then went back to writing.

Neal tossed the orange into the air thoughts starting to wander again.

Maybe if he asked her, she'd tell him...something told him that wouldn't work though. When Peter had confronted her about the stolen Monet she'd told him her reasons for coming here were private, and she'd seemed very adamant about it. But then she'd went and told Peter anyway...maybe-

"Did you confront the suit about the pictures?"

Neal paused in his pacing, looking over at his friend once again having to process what had just been said.

"Uh, yeah I did." He replied slowly, trying to re-gather his thoughts on the change of subject. "He said it was a misunderstanding."

"Oh, right. So was the Bay of Pigs." Mozzie replied.

Neal smirked still toying with the orange.

"So you think he's looking into who killed Kate in his off hours, I suppose that's a good thing."

Neal nodded absently eyeing the orange in his hand.

"You sure you don't want me to look into her?"

Neal frowned looking over at him.

"Anna, it's just you seem distracted-"

"No, no I don't." Neal interrupted.

Mozzie eyed him for a moment, then nodded once.

If Neal was distracted by anything, it wasn't Annabelle Stone.

"I want to know what he's found." He muttered, the mention of Kate's death pretty much derailed all thoughts of Anna and as the conversation continued, that situation was placed on the back burner of his mind. A lot of things were now days.

He had to find out who killed Kate...

A/N Gah, I'm not sure if I like this chapter, hope it didn't disappoint. In the next one, Anna will tell Neal and June her story, please stick around. Review's are always encouraging ;)

P.S. Also, I'm still looking for a beta! Please PM me if you are interested!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry for the vary late update, but I did say this was a work in progress. The beginning of this chapter takes place not long after 'Need to Know' please enjoy!

Chapter 5

Anna shifted uncomfortably on her bed, setting aside the book she'd been reading. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand and sighed. She'd stayed up in one position longer than she'd intended to, and now her back was starting to protest her lack of movement. Wincing she slowly shifted off the bed feeling like a senior citizen.

Sighing she made her way slowly into the bathroom. Where were her pills? She'd been so distracted the past few hours that it was possible she missed-placed them. She recalled taking one in the morning...

Stepping into the bathroom she immediately spotted the bottle of pills on the counter. Picking it up she frowned at how light it felt.

"Please don't tell me." Anna grumbled as she tried to open it. Why did they have to make them so damn hard to open? She struggled with the top for a moment, then with a loud pop it flew off along with the last pill.

"Crap!" She made a grab for both but her back spasmed at that moment, and she yelped grabbing onto the counter while the pill, landed in the toilet.

She stared at said toilet for a moment. "You have got to be kidding me." That was her last pill! She'd planned on getting a new bottle yesterday but she'd been so distracted lately, it'd slipped her mind.

Her back was really starting to hurt, this was definitely going to be one of the nights were she'd need the pain med's or she'd never get any sleep, let alone be able to function. She grimaced rubbing at her back.

Nothing over the counter would work, and she couldn't drive like this.

_I'm going to need help._ She thought, but June was out of town till tomorrow, and the maid had already gone...that left Neal. She could try taking a cab and go herself but...getting around on her own would be difficult.

This was going to be _so_ awkward. Maybe...She sighed looking up at herself in the mirror. He's going to wonder what the heck is wrong with her, then she'd have to explain, and she wouldn't be able to without telling him _everything_...Her back twinged painfully and she couldn't help the gasp that escaped from her lips.

Screw it, she was in to much pain!

Turning slowly gripping the counter and then the door frame, she made her way slowly out of her room.

*WC*

Neal chuckled for what felt like the hundredth time that night as he thought about Peter's mustache. He shook his head, finishing off the glass of wine he'd been nursing for a while. He hadn't laughed in a while since Kate...

He grimaced and set the glass down on the table, running a hand through his hair with a sigh. Maybe he _was_ spiraling, like Mozzie said, the Jennings case had been a welcome reprieve, but now that it was over...

There was a sudden knock at his door and he frowned.

Was it Mozzie? It couldn't be June, she was out of town.

He wouldn't put it past his friend to drop by, but he had told Neal that there was something important he'd needed to get done, and wouldn't be dropping by again till tomorrow.

Maybe something had gone wrong?

Prompted by this new fear he quickly approached the door and opened it.

But it wasn't Mozzie.

"Anna?"

He stared at her in surprise.

She looked pale, lips drawn into a thin line and the door frame seemed to be the only thing keeping her from falling over.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Well, uh, I could really use your help with something." She grimaced while smiling a bit awkwardly.

"Ok, what?" He watched her with growing concern.

"I," She sighed closing her eyes. "I need a ride to a pharmacy."

Neal frowned and waited as she explained.

"Look, I uh, hurt my back a couple weeks ago, and forgot to pick up my pain meds, so..." She winced hand going to her back. If it were possible, she seemed to go even paler.

"Hey, easy." He said grabbing onto her arm. "Maybe you should sit down."

She grabbed onto his arm with an almost iron grip as he led her over to the couch. Anna sat down slowly grimacing all the way breath coming in short uneven gasps, eyes squeezed shut.

She didn't lean back but sat almost ramrod straight on the cushions edge.

Neal's frown deepened as he considered his options. June was out of town and the maid had already left, which was probably way she'd come to him. Hopefully the pharmacy wasn't outside his radius, and if it was, well this was an emergency Peter would understand. Now the next question was, how were they going to get there? Neal didn't have a car so probably a cab?

"We can take my car." She said and held up the keys. Neal smirked, then looked down at his sweat pants and white shirt. "Let me grab a coat."

*WC*

"You alright?"

Anna leaned heavily on the banister at the bottom of the stairs. Going down them had been, painful, to say the least and she now had her eyes closed as she tried to breathe through it.

She opened her eyes to find Neal standing just beside her looking concerned.

"Yeah," She swallowed thickly."Uh-lets just-lets go." Taking his arm again, she allowed him to help her the rest of the way till they were standing beside her red Mustang.

Neal unlocked the passenger door and helped ease her inside closing it. Anna clenched her jaw gripping her jeans. It hurt to sit back, but she didn't have much choice. Awkwardly she buckled her seat belt as Neal got in. The rocking motion the car made when he closed his door made her gasp and wince.

"Sorry." He apologized quickly and she could feel his still concerned gaze on her. For some reason she found it amusing and, kinda cute, though she'd never say that out loud.

"It's fine, lets just go." She said opening her eyes and staring straight ahead.

"Ok." Neal turned on the car. "Where? Which pharmacy?"

Anna gave him directions and they headed out. It quickly became awkward as Neal kept casting her glances-still filled with worry-every few minutes and she kept not knowing how to start, because she knew she needed to tell him.

"Bet you're wondering what the hell's going on." She blurted out. Good a place as any.

He gave her a half smile."Everyone's entitled to their secrets."

She sighed then gasped as her back spasmed painfully. She needed to tell him...

"That's true but, this is uh, complicated."

*WC*

Neal gripped the steering wheel.

"You don't have to explain it all now." He said even though he really wanted to hear this.

Anna said nothing as Neal pulled up to the twenty-four hour pharmacy. He hesitated watching her carefully. She needed to go in, in order to get the meds.

"Can you-"

"Just, give me a hand I'll be fine." Anna interrupted, her voice sounding harsh with pain. She gave him a sheepish look, and he gave her a reassuring smile as he got out.

It went surprisingly smooth, though Anna's voice was strained and laced with pain as she spoke to the pharmacist. The older man gave her a warm smile as he got her prescription together.

"Here you go Miss Stone." He smiled as he handed her the white bag.

The moment they got back to the car Anna dry swallowed one of the pills. And as Neal started the car, he couldn't help but feel this was going to be a long night.

*WC*

Not much more was said between them as Neal helped Anna inside and up the stairs. He made to help her to her room but she stopped him.

"No, we should talk." She said, and Neal hesitated before heading towards his room instead.

He helped her sit down on the couch again.

"You know you really don't have to do this now." He said.

"If I don't tell you now I probably wont later." She said wincing and rubbing at her lower back.

Neal busied himself with taking off his shoes and jacket giving her a few moments. When he emerged from the bathroom she looked slightly more relaxed though she still had yet to sit back on the couch. She was fingering a card, her wallet sitting open on the coffee table.

"You know, after I told Agent Burk he gave me his card, told me to call him if something should happen." She said softly. Neal's brow creased slightly.

For Peter to have done that her story must be serious, and true. Neal stood there for a moment, then sat down slowly beside her, being careful to keep a respectful distance between them on the small couch.

"What happened?" He urged, hoping he didn't sound pushy. He still thought she should wait till tomorrow to tell him, when she would hopefully feel better. She looked over at him and a ball of sympathy settled in his stomach at the mistiness in her violet eyes.

"I thought I was going to die..." Those first few words had Neal gripping the couch, and as she slowly continued to tell him her story, his worry and sympathy grew. She told him that Peter advised her to tell him and June her predicament for everyone's safety. Neal liked to think it was so she had others to look out for her.

To his amazement Anna didn't shed a single tear, though they threatened to fall throughout the telling.

She also grew more tired-most likely caused by the pain meds-so that by the end Neal had had to practically carry her to his bed. He'd doubted she would've been able to make it to her own, and, part of him a very small part, didn't want her to be alone. Plus the couch was to uncomfortable for someone with a bad back to sleep on.

Though he had said little throughout the story-besides the occasional tentative question-she had seemed relieved to be able to tell it, she even expressed it softly as he'd turned quietly away from the bed. Or at least he could swear she had. It was just a softly muttered-'Thanks Neal'-but it made him pause and turn back to look at her seemingly sleeping form. It was this that made him think he may not have heard the words.

He watched her for a moment, she looked a lot more peaceful in sleep then earlier when her features had been marred with fear and pain, they were now slack and, content it seemed.

Sighing softly he turned back to the couch, making himself as comfortable as possible, and dreamt of Kate.

*WC*

Neal woke to someone knocking on his door. He winced when his neck twinged as if he'd slept wrong which was unusual because his bed was normally quite comfortable. Wait he was sleeping on the couch? Why was he-

That's when he spotted her-Anna-sleeping in his bed. She was lying on her stomach one arm hanging over the edge of the bed. Oh, this could easily not go over well with whoever was at the door. But they hadn't _done_ anything, in fact all they'd done was talk.

The knocking continued, a little harder this time. Anna shifted on the bed. Concerned that it would wake her, he got up quickly nearly tripping on the blanket he'd used last night. Vary Neal Caffrey.

He paused briefly before opening it, honestly not sure who he hoped it would be.

He'd definitely hoped it wouldn't be-

"Peter."

"Why aren't you dressed?" The older man demanded, taking in Neal's cloths consisting of a white shirt and sweats.

"Uh-" Neal resisted the urge to glance at Anna."My alarm didn't go off."

Peter looked unconvinced. "Why are you whispering?" He tried to come in and while Neal did try to keep him from seeing Anna-

The agent gave him a look after spotting her.

Neal gave him his own look but when she started stirring he quickly grabbed onto Peter's arm and pulled him towards the terrace, much to the agents obvious annoyance.

Peter jerked his arm from his grasp once they were outside.

"We didn't do anything, I slept on the couch." Neal explained gesturing inside where said couch could be seen, pillow and blanket spilled haphazardly across it.

Peter looked over at it then back at Neal.

"Look she had a rough night I-"

Peter held up a hand stopping him."For once I believe you, did she, tell you everything?"

"Yeah." In fact he remembered all of last night now.

"Well, keep an eye out then, if this guy show's up, don't do anything stupid," Peter pointed at Neal meaningfully."Call me."

Neal nodded again resisting the urge to glance back into the room.

"Ok, go wake her up and get dressed, I'll wait for you downstairs." Neal nodded again trailing after Peter as the Agent walked back through the room to the door, saying nothing else as he left. He did however glance briefly in Anna's direction before closing the door.

Neal bit back a sigh. He wasn't really sure if Peter did believe him, but for the moment he really didn't care. He knew nothing had happened and that's what counted. Turning he went to grab a suit and headed to the bathroom.

He had no intention of waking Anna.

*WC*

Anna rose from a deep fog.

Her whole body felt relaxed but slightly numb too, it was how she usually felt after taking a full dose of her pain meds.

Luckley, she hadn't had any nightmares.

Shifting slightly she could feel the warm covers of her bed around her, but, wait...She took a moment to identify the unfamiliar smell on the sheets. It was musky and reminded her of-Neal! Her eyes flew open and it took a moment for the familiar room to come into focus.

Last night came back to her in a rush, but she still didn't know how she'd ended up, here. Sitting up slowly, she noticed a blanket and pillow lying on the couch across the room, like someone had slept there. She strained to hear any movement but the bathroom door was open and when she glanced at the clock on the nightstand, it was well past eight am. He had probably already left for work.

Sitting up further she swung her feet onto the floor glad to discover that her back was only a little stiff and not sore, more of a dull suppressed manageable ache. She sat for a moment trying to recall how she'd ended up on the bed.

Vaguely she remembered feeling incredibly drowsy due to the meds and Neal helping her to her feet, but nothing else. It was clear though that the ex-con had slept on the couch. She ran a hand through her hair sighing heavily.

The longer she sat there the more she realized she needed to get out of the room. She got up and made her way over to the couch grabbing the bottle of pills off the coffee table, before heading quickly towards the door and realized she wasn't wearing shoes. Weirdly enough she remembered putting them on, but not taking them off, she scanned the room and found them by the bed. Snagging them she once again made for the door hoping she hadn't forgotten anything else.

She leaned against it after closing it behind her. Anna knew she must have been really out of it not to have been able to make it back to her room, or take off her own shoes. A full dose usually knocked her on her ass, and apparently last night was no exception. It also-apparently-hadn't kept her from telling him, everything, which she supposed was a good thing.

Stepping away from the door, she headed towards her room. As awkward as it had been, especially with that last part, she was glad it was over. Now all that left was June. She figured if she could tell Neal, a guy she barely knew, then she could tell a long time family friend.

A/N Hope you enjoyed it, please feel free to review ;)

~Fire


End file.
